


Matin de Paris

by RandallsRedTie



Category: The Hour
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Love, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandallsRedTie/pseuds/RandallsRedTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to a prompt, Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matin de Paris

Paris 1940

Randall stood at the window of his tiny flat in Paris, watching the city wake up. He had on his trousers and braces but no shirt, no shoes looking every inch the young bohemian journalist. His hair flew in all directions from sleep. In the street below he could see the usual comings and goings of the early morning routine. Milkmen doing the rounds, bakers making their way to their patisseries, young men and women shakily making their way home after a night out. He then raised his gaze to the horizon where he could see the sun starting to make its ascent into the sky. The smoke from his cigarette swirled in the air around him, caught the sun’s rays as it rose higher. 

A pair of arms snaked around his middle, pulled him tight to her body. He felt Lix press a kiss to the back of his neck before settling her head on his shoulder, her soft brown curls tickling against his skin. He closed his eyes, enjoying every moment, every sensation. He breathed in the early morning scent of her, devoid of the previous day's perfume. She then released him and moved to stand beside him, taking his cigarette from his hand and drawing from it deeply. He watched her as she released the smoke, marveling at the way the morning sun played across her face, lit up her bright blue eyes. If ever Randall had any doubt about his feelings for Lix they were now washed away in the early Paris light. He was hers, and he hoped, one day, she could truly be his….

Randall reached beside him to take her hand, laced his fingers with hers, reveling in their soft warmth. He pulled their hands up and kissed the back of hers then held both their hands to his chest, over his heart and looked back out over the awakening city. The smell of baking break began to waft up from the boulangerie downstairs, making Randall realize how famished he was. 

"Shall we go down and have breakfast?" he asked Lix.

"Yes, but not yet," she said as she began to pull him back to bed. It was Sunday afterall. Nowhere important to be. The crossaints could wait.... 


End file.
